


Ianto Puts His Foot Down

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is not very pleased with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Puts His Foot Down

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at a drabble.
> 
> This was going to be a short fic, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Then I saw the challenge on tw100 and voila! Not great, but I never thought I’d manage to write anything in 100 words!

“We can’t keep it, Jack.” 

“But why not? We kept Myfanwy!”

“Myfanwy mostly keeps to the top of the Hub, there’s plenty of space up there and it’s not like anybody else uses it, so she’s never in the way.”

“We kept Nosy!”

“Nosy’s smart, it keeps out from under our feet and it’s learned what not to touch.”

“We kept Velvet!”

“Velvet’s tiny and easy to care for.”

“But it’s cute!”

“I’m not disputing that. Though come to think of it, I could…”

“Well why can’t we keep it?”

“We have nowhere to put a full grown bloody Stegosaurus!”

End


End file.
